1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of electronic components stored in a tape, a manufacturing method for a series of electronic components stored in a tape, and an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a large number of electronic components such as multilayer ceramic capacitors are used in a variety of electronic devices. For example, as an example of an electronic component, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-201417, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is described in which signal terminal electrodes are provided on first and second end surfaces of a ceramic body and grounding terminal electrodes are provided on first and second side surfaces of the ceramic body.
Usually, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a mounting substrate using a bonding material such as solder. Consequently, it is required that the multilayer ceramic capacitor have high moisture resistance reliability in the multilayer ceramic capacitor mounting structure.